catstalefandomcom-20200213-history
Yamaoka Fukuda
Yamaoka Fukuda, the owner of The Matron's Rest and heir to the Fukuda name, is an established Doman silk lord with a mind for business and— more specifically— the acquisition of wealth. Despite having invested a heavy sum to purchase the adventurer's guild to take advantage of its ailing matron Althaia Leto, Yamaoka continues to provide the business and its surviving veteran members with additional funds and care for reasons unknown. Biography Eldest of six children under the patriarch Noboru Fukuda and Lady Satoko Kishimoto, Yamaoka signalled the beginning of the end for the prosperous Fukuda name. Tasked since birth with the burden of falsely carrying on her family's legacy, the young lord only had a few souls she could trust, and even fewer she'd call friends. She is sharp-tongued, intelligent, and very outspoken about her apathy towards others including her own friends, though the rare moments of pause and genuine confusion in response to certain negative reactions to this attitude of hers creating for a possibility that perhaps there's more to the Doman than her bite. Heir to Clan Fukuda For generations past, respected and feared in their homeland of Yanxia proudly stood the Fukuda clan, whose humble beginnings as silk makers exploded into a sudden rise to high wealth and power as result of strategic cooperation with the invading forces of Garlemald. Though hated by surviving Domans of surrounding lands, the Fukuda's charity towards its own people— be it in food, clothes, or shelter— earned them feverous loyalty; the loyalty that later protected the clan from the mass persecution of traitors and allies of Garlemald following the defeat of the imperial legion. Having matured amidst the chaos of violence and tragedies, the sight of this revolutionary Yanxia further froze Yamaoka's already distant sense of love, and of self, leaving her with the empty drive to raise her family to the highest point of greatness before its ultimate demise. Enter: Eorzea Finding great difficulty fostering relations with Doman loyalist factions, Yamaoka ventured outside of Yanxia alongside her childhood friends Keikan Takuma and Xue Li with plans to seek fortune elsewhere, bracing a handful of years as strangers to the new lands before their struggle finally earned Clan Fukuda a plentiful stream of wealth. Yet, during their preparations to return home, the young Lord caught wind of the tragedies that recently befell a remote business that left its owner bedridden and its people, scattered and without coin. Urged to return home, Yamaoka in her newly earned sense of independence instead chose to follow her heart, purchasing the business with hopes of growing it into the very hospice of new beginnings as intended by those who came before. Trivia * Yamaoka's initial design was that of a rice lord with an outspoken love for her village. This was later changed to better vilify her to make interactions more interesting. Notes * While Yamaoka is described and presented to be male in writing, her natural femininity is retained in all visual depictions of her. Gallery References